


【迪罗】我在剑桥那些年

by anex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anex/pseuds/anex





	1. Chapter 1

大学生au。大一新生保罗 x 大四学长克里斯。又名《阿根廷男孩勇闯北美兄弟会》。

 

chapter 01

保罗的大学生活的第一天就不如人意。

这个来自阿根廷的小伙子显然还没有习惯另一片大洲人民的善变与不靠谱。当保罗使出吃奶的力气把四个28寸大箱子推进宿舍时，尚未来得及抬头，便听到头顶传来一声细长的招呼声：

“喵——”

保罗猛的抬起头，看见左上方的铺位探出了一只白色的猫头，正眨巴着无辜的眼睛和保罗大眼瞪小眼。几秒后，猫咪背后又出现了一个人头，对方睡眼惺忪地低头向保罗打招呼：“哟，室友。”

保罗开始尖叫：“为什么会有只猫在我们的宿舍里？！”

室友揉了揉蓬乱的头发，想了好一会儿，然后作恍然大悟状：“你是说露西吗？”然后伸手揉了揉那只白猫的头：“她是我的service animal，你知道的，我有点心理上的毛病，有时候情绪不稳定，必须要摸一摸她才可以……”

“我对猫毛过敏！”保罗立刻打断了对方：“而且我非常清楚地写在了室友申请表上！你从来没说过自己有什么心理疾病需要养只猫！！”说话的同时，保罗能感觉到自己皮肤上的小红点在以肉眼可见的速度长出来，还没等室友回应，保罗就掉头跑出了那间可怕的宿舍，连他从阿根廷空运来的四个箱子都没来得及带上。

 

“后来宿舍管理员向我道歉，说这是我室友临时加上去的条款。同时她也抱歉地告诉我，没有空的宿舍可以给我住了。现在我无家可归，所有的行李都扔在宿舍里——我当时只顾着逃命了，要是晚跑几秒我现在一定躺在emergency里插管子——总之，如今的状况就是我找不到可以住的宿舍，同时也负担不起外面那么贵的公寓。”保罗痛苦地说完，把头埋进了臂弯里。

坐在右边的费德里科犹豫了几秒，伸手摸了摸对方毛茸茸的头发：“这可真是太不幸了，我只是说你猫毛过敏这件事。”

保罗埋着头闷声应了一句。

坐在左边的诺奥拍了拍保罗的肩膀：“别着急，哥们，我知道有个地方你可以去住。”

保罗立刻抬起头，亮晶晶的眼睛看着葡萄牙小伙子：“哪里？”

诺奥环视了一圈屋内的其他四张脸——除了费德里科和保罗，还有罗德里戈和米拉莱姆，他们五个在新生聊天小组里认识，因为都是外国人所以一拍即合成为了朋友——然后清了清嗓子：“你们知道最近我们学校的兄弟会在招人吗？”

“哦——”众人异口同声地发出意味不明的长叹。

 

兄弟会，这是这几个来自南美和欧洲的小伙子们入学前想都没想过的去处。只属于学校里最会社交的男生们，如果能加入，往后大学四年都不用愁酒精和女孩。不过作为刚刚登陆这片大陆的外来新生，显然加入兄弟会那严苛的条件和挑战让他们瑟瑟发抖。

保罗又愁眉苦脸了：“我不行。听说他们会让加入的新人做各种奇怪的考验，比如闯入正在上课的教室上台跳踢踏舞，在冰面上凿个洞在水下憋气三分钟，这太可怕了！”

“我必须提醒你，兄弟。”米拉莱姆在一旁说：“我们四个人都是有室友的，最多只能让你借住四个晚上，之后你还是得自己想办法解决住宿问题，还是你更愿意去教会服侍来换个住的地方？我相信善良的基督教徒们一定很乐意接纳你这个迷失的孩子，如果你愿意替他们去地铁站口发口袋本圣经的话。”

保罗痛苦地再次把头埋入臂弯，半分钟后抬起来，环视一圈下定决心说：“好吧，那我去试试兄弟会。”

“耶——”有好戏看的四人集体发出欢呼。

 

“ηφk？这三个字怎么读？”保罗看着手中的社团宣传手册，上面列出了全校的几百个社团，光兄弟会就有三十多个，因为名字都是希腊字母组成，根本看不出区别，保罗随手挑了一个。

“eta phi kappa。”五人中唯一一个略懂希腊文的费德里科热心解答：“反正没什么意义，你只要记住发音就可以了。”

保罗点了点头：“就它了。让我看看怎么申请报名面试。”

“我已经帮你填好了。”坐在对面的诺奥把他的macbook翻转过来，屏幕上赫然显示着一个大大的‘success’，窗口左右两边各有一个金发碧眼的辣妹冲屏幕外飞吻。

“哦这网页设计是谁的主意？”保罗捂住眼睛，有些不忍直视那两个前凸后翘的美女，纯洁的他还没被大姐姐飞吻过呢。

罗德里戈若有所思：“应该是会长的主意。我听说这个兄弟会的会长就喜欢胸大屁股大的。”

一声提示音从诺奥的电脑传来，诺奥把电脑收回去，点开邮件，然后大声宣布：“哦！他们动作可真够快的，已经把第一轮面试时间定好了。瞧瞧：‘尊敬的保罗迪巴拉先生，感谢你对我们eta phi kappa的兴趣。你的初试时间是周四晚上10点，地点是橡木街7号。我们非常期待你的加入’。哇哦，那不就是后天？你得赶快准备一下面试的题目。”

保罗又一次痛苦地埋下了头。

 

初试当天晚上保罗住在罗德里戈的宿舍，当然其他三个家伙也在，美其名曰为保罗加油鼓劲。“如果你进去了兄弟会，没准以后还能带我们去参加联谊派对，我们当然非常支持你！”费德里科理直气壮地说。

保罗懒得理他们，在镜子前检查自己的着装。诺奥建议他穿一身西装去显得正式，但保罗觉得太小题大做了，不过是一个兄弟会，喝酒泡妞的地方，为什么要那么正经？

他看着镜子中的自己。保罗今天穿了一件白衬衫，外面套了一件米色毛衣背心，下身穿着西裤和切尔西靴。头发用发胶固定了一个造型。保罗犹豫着该不该把平光眼镜戴上，显得他更成熟一点……

“你看上去棒极了，哥们！”米拉莱姆吹了一声口哨：“如果你现在向我推荐保险套餐，我绝对会买七十年的！我们出发吧！”

五个大男生勉强挤进了罗德里戈刚买的二手凯迪拉克，浩浩荡荡地向橡木街开去。

 

“老实说，我不是很确定要不要这么做。”保罗透过车窗看着街对面的门牌号，面试地点是橡木街上的一幢红砖黑瓦洋房，看上去古典而气派，背靠着查尔斯河，风景极佳。“我现在觉得去教会讨个生活似乎也挺不错的……”还没等保罗说完，驾驶座上的罗德里戈就把他推了下去，然后驾车扬尘而去。保罗呆呆地站在大街上，愣了几秒意识到自己快迟到了，才急急忙忙穿过马路走到屋前。

保罗敲了敲门，没有动静。再敲，依然毫无回应。正当他想打道回府时，门开了一条缝，保罗这才意识到没有锁门，他推门走了进去。

屋内强烈的音浪瞬间震到了保罗，他目瞪口呆地看着客厅里五光十色的打光，以及扭动跳舞的人群，不远处的吧台边似乎还有个dj在打碟。

“？？？”保罗差点以为自己走错了，正当他想退出去重新看一下门牌号时，一个人从旁边窜了出来拉住他：“嘿，你是迪巴拉吗？”

保罗转头看见了一个皮肤黑黝黝的蓬蓬头在冲他笑，于是茫然地点了点头。

蓬蓬头冲他说了什么，但背景音乐太吵什么都听不见，保罗低头试图听得更清楚一些，蓬蓬头大声重复了一遍：“克里斯在二楼尽头的那个房间里等你，聊完了下来和我们一起嗨，good luck！”说完蓬蓬头就转身回到舞池里去扭动了。

保罗在拥挤的人群中摸索着找到楼梯，跌跌撞撞地走上二楼，耳边的喧嚣声瞬间消失不少。二楼是一条长长的走廊，两边的墙壁上有照明的蜡烛样式的灯，仿佛和楼下的迪厅不是一个空间。保罗慢慢走到尽头的那间房前，深吸一口气，正准备敲门——

门突然向外开了。保罗躲闪不及被里面出来的人撞个正着，他伸手扶住对方，结果发现是一个衣衫不整的女生，对方的衬衫扣子都没系好，显然刚刚办完事。保罗的脸立刻就红了，视线不知该往哪里放，急忙道歉：“抱歉，抱歉。”

那个女生咯咯笑了一下：“哦，克里斯的新客人来了。”然后绕过呆站着的保罗走下楼了。

正当保罗一头雾水时，屋内传来了一个男人的声音：“你进来吧。”

保罗走进屋，紧接着看见一个赤裸的男人背对着他站在床前，正弯腰套上内裤。保罗尴尬得想夺门而出，但视线不由自主地被那个男人光着的臀部吸引了，男人的屁股也能那么翘吗？

“你就是保罗迪巴拉？”愣神间，那个男人已经穿好了内裤，转过身来面对着保罗，保罗像触电一样低下头瞪着地毯上的花纹，点点头。

男人轻笑了一声，走到保罗面前：“我的地毯有什么好研究的？抬起头来。”

保罗被迫抬头，视线扫过对方修长的双腿，胯下的突起，结实紧致的六块腹肌，起伏呼吸着的胸膛，最后停在对方的喉结处。这个男人好高哦，保罗瞪着对方突起的喉结想着。

“我是让你看着我的眼睛，小男孩。”男人伸手抬起了保罗的下巴，那双充满侵略性的眼睛就这么出现在保罗面前。保罗呆呆地看着对方的脸。这是一个漂亮的男人，他有着细长的挑眉，长而卷曲的睫毛，一双猎豹般危险的棕色眼眸，对方正似笑非笑地看着他，保罗一时间忘记自己过来是做什么的了。

男人不耐烦地放开了保罗的下巴，摆了摆手坐回床上：“这么呆，要不是看你长得不错我就要赶人了。”

保罗这才想起来此行的目的，问道：“你就是会长吗？”

“我是克里斯蒂亚诺。”克里斯放松地半瘫回床上，伸展开长腿。保罗看着他，腹诽这是一个正经的面试吗？还好没有穿西装来，不然真是蠢毙了。

克里斯似乎打算就这么随意的开始他的面试。他懒散地斜靠在床背，一条腿曲起，另一条腿跨下床，展现出流畅的肌肉线条。克里斯开口道：“初次见面，保罗。我会先问点例行公事的问题——你来自哪里？”

“阿根廷。”保罗老老实实回答。

“哦，欢迎来到美利坚。第二个问题，你为什么要加入我们。”

这个问题罗德里戈和保罗事先排练过，保罗可以把答案倒背如流。“我在入学前就听说过你们的名声，我非常渴望加入这个组织，认识更多的兄弟，同时想也为这个组织做——”

“——为这个组织做出贡献，增强我们的凝聚力，扩大我们的人脉，在今后的学业与就业中得到更多的益处。”克里斯突然接过保罗的话顺畅的讲了下去，和保罗事先背好的稿子几乎一字不差。“天呐，你们这些新生都喜欢从谷歌上找到自己的理想吗？”

Holy shit！保罗在心里把罗德里戈揍了一万次，这个家伙居然直接把“如何面试兄弟会”的第一个搜索结果原封不动地让他背下来。保罗的脸又红了，这次是尴尬红的。

“我再给你一次机会，男孩。”刚刚爽过的克里斯似乎格外有耐心，他又重复了一遍：“这次我希望听到你真实的回答，为什么想加入我们？”

保罗咬牙，横竖不过袒露事情惹恼对方，然后被踢出这个房子，索性实话实说：“因为我对猫毛过敏。”

“嗯？”克里斯似乎没想到这个答案。

保罗硬着头皮接着说下去：“我对猫毛过敏，而我的室友在我搬进宿舍前一天得了忧郁症，所以他需要一只猫来当服务动物。我只能搬出宿舍，但又找不到空着的宿舍。听说兄弟会提供住宿，所以我就来了。”

一阵令人尴尬的沉默。

就在保罗想从窗口跳出去时，克里斯突然轻笑一声：“那你运气不错，老贝蒂上个月刚刚死了，我们把她埋在后屋，不然你就得去找另外一个不养猫的兄弟会了。”

“老贝蒂？”

“一只英国短毛猫，她住在这屋的时间比你步行从阿根廷走到这里的时间还长。”

“哦，我很抱歉。”保罗其实有点开心，他可没有勇气去面试另外的兄弟会了。

克里斯似乎看穿了他的心思，挑了挑眉，继续下一个问题：“你对我们了解多少？”

感激罗德里戈这本校园百科全书，保罗立刻把他事先得到的信息脱口而出：“eta phi kappa，成立于1899年，是我们学校最古老的兄弟会之一，成员遍布美国的政界和商界，还出过杰出的诺贝尔物理奖得主。标志是红蓝色的背景上有一只球，代表着——”

克里斯再次打断了他：“除了名字其他都不对。你是不是背错了维基百科？这个简介听上去像隔壁的beta alpha epsilon。我们从来没出过什么诺贝尔物理奖，你觉得被酒精浸泡过四年的脑袋还能记得住质能方程式吗？”

你完蛋了。保罗在大脑里对罗德里戈说：你已经是死人了，罗德里戈·fucking·本坦库尔，我今天晚上回去就把你那全是错误信息的脑袋修理干净。

克里斯哭笑不得地看着面前这个呆若木鸡的小学弟。要不是这个阿根廷男孩长得那么漂亮，克里斯现在就想把他扫地出门，这男孩看上去更像是对门派来的间谍。

 

深夜十二点。

费德里科打了个哈欠，再次抗议道：“嘿伙计们，我觉得我们该撤了，保罗今晚不会出来了，他一定在里面和兄弟会的人嗨着呢，我们在车里干等那么久真是蠢毙了。”

“不行。”诺奥毫不留情地反驳道：“如果我们先回去，就听不到第一手八卦了。我很好奇那个传说中的会长罗纳尔多是什么样子。”

“他有什么传闻吗？”米拉莱姆好奇的问。

驾驶座上的罗德里戈正要开口科普，就被费德里科打断了：“嘿，他出来了！我们的小保罗！他为什么走路摇摇晃晃的？”

四个人跳下车子跑到街对面，围住刚刚走出来的保罗，这才发现阿根廷男孩不仅走路摇摇晃晃，而且还衣衫不整，满脸红晕。罗德里戈扶住了他，凑近一闻：“哦上帝啊，他身上都是酒精味道！”

“噫——”众人异口同声发出怪声。

“我们的小保罗不会被夺去贞操后惨遭抛弃了吧？”米拉莱姆同情地说。

诺奥二话不说直接上手，扯住保罗的脸向两边拉：“醒醒！”

保罗在迷迷糊糊中被脸上的剧痛唤醒，他睁开眼睛，看见面前出现四张放大的脸，全都好奇地望着他。

“嘿，伙计们。”保罗打了个酒嗝，露出傻笑：“我通过面试啦——”说话整个人向后倒去，罗德里戈直接被压在身下当垫背，发出惨叫。

四个人费力地把保罗抬回车上，扬尘而去。身后的洋房二楼，尽头房间的窗内，克里斯看着那辆凯迪拉克开远，轻笑一声，拉上了窗帘。

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

大学生au。大一新生保罗 x 大四学长克里斯。又名《阿根廷男孩勇闯北美兄弟会》。

 

chapter 02

“hello？听得到我说话吗？”一个响指把保罗从慌乱的思绪中召唤回现实。保罗眼神聚焦，发现克里斯不知何时下床走到了自己面前，正歪着脑袋看着他：“你没事吧？”

“没，没问题！”保罗一瞬间挺直了腰板，努力做出严肃的表情：“我在听你说话，学长！”

克里斯叹了口气，转过身打开衣柜，选了件浴袍披上，一边说道：“算了，我知道没人会对兄弟会那又臭又长的历史感兴趣。我们接着下一题：你是单身吗？”

“请再说一遍？”保罗以为自己听错了。

“你是单身吗，男孩？”克里斯又重复了一次。

“是的。”保罗说完开始发怵，这个兄弟会难道必须是学业有成情场得意的人才能加入的吗？

克里斯似乎对这个答案很满意：“很好。如果不是单身的话，接下来有个考验对你来说会有麻烦。不过既然你没有伴侣，那么就没问题了。”没等保罗搞明白是什么麻烦，克里斯就接着说了下去：“没什么其它问题，我认为你够资格接受下一轮考验，今天就到此为止。下去和他们好好玩一个晚上，下次测试时间马塞洛会邮件通知你。”

保罗一个人恍恍惚惚地下了楼：他表现那么糟糕，就通过了初试？这是真实的吗？就在保罗飘飘欲仙时，先前的那个蓬蓬头又跳了出来，和他勾肩搭背：“嘿阿根廷男孩，你通过面试了吗？”

“嗯，我想是的。”保罗对这么热情的接待有些不习惯。

蓬蓬头似乎丝毫没有察觉到保罗的不安，他开心地冲着客厅舞池放向大声嚷嚷：“大伙儿！欢迎保罗加入我们！”刹那间，客厅中所有人的视线齐刷刷地射向这边，上下打量着这个局促不安的阿根廷男孩。保罗被盯得浑身上下不自在，他勉强笑了笑，只想快点离开这个地方，希望罗德里戈那个没良心的家伙已经在门口等他了。

就在保罗盘算着逃脱路线时，另一条胳膊从背后揽上了他的脖子。保罗扭头一看，是一个喝得半醉的男人，对方满脸通红地冲他笑了笑：“嘿，我是卡利姆。”保罗正打算打招呼，突然觉得手里多了个东西，低头一看，原来是卡利姆塞给了他一瓶啤酒。“喝掉它，男孩。”卡利姆强壮的身体挡在了保罗和大门之间：“喝掉它，然后才能过我这一关。”

保罗这才意识到下一轮考验已经开始了，他环视了一圈周围的人，似乎半个客厅的注意力都集中在这里。保罗咬咬牙，撬开瓶盖，仰头灌了下去。

从楼梯到大门的几米路似乎变得无比漫长，不断有人出现挡在保罗的面前，塞给他各种酒精饮料。当保罗终于摸到门把手时，他已经醉得天旋地转。直到走出那个喧嚣的屋子，呼吸到新鲜空气时，保罗感觉自己已经升上了天堂，然后就看见那四个狐朋狗友从马路对面跑过来接住了他。

 

“听上去他们没怎么为难你。”坐在床头左边的费德里科评价道。

“让他喝那么多酒还不够吗？”坐在床头右边的米拉莱姆拍了拍保罗的肩：“嘿兄弟，还好你没有酒精中毒，不然我一定会去举报那个兄弟会。”

保罗坐在两人中间，拿枕头捂住脸，闷闷地说：“给我水，谢谢。”

罗德里戈立刻殷勤地递过来一杯水，但依然被保罗狠狠地瞪了一眼，不过他现在没有精力和这家伙算账。

诺奥坐在床尾，拍了拍保罗的膝盖：“我听说兄弟会有其他更可怕的考验，我想他们已经手下留情了。”

“这只是初试，我的朋友。”罗德里戈总结道：“他们还不会对第一次见面的人太放肆，不过我相信接下来考验保罗不会那么好过。”

四人同时点了点头，同情地看向床上的保罗。保罗觉得自己宿醉的头更痛了。

 

第二轮面试的邮件并没有等很久。一周后的同一时间见面，只是地点选在波士顿大学桥上。保罗满腹疑问地指着这份邮件，寻求帮助：“你觉得克里斯这次要我干什么？”

“冬泳？”米拉莱姆率先抢答。

“没创意。”费德里科白了他一眼：“如果兄弟会想折磨新人，那水温一定要五度以下，结冰时最好。现在这个天气我都能下河游泳。”

“不，你不能，连我在葡萄牙的奶奶都知道你是个旱鸭子。”

“不要总是和你奶奶说这些无聊的事情，诺奥。”

保罗懒得理会他们，套了一件黑色风衣就出门了。

“要活着回来啊，保罗——”罗德里戈在背后大喊，他的声音立刻被门关在了屋内。

保罗踩着滑板一路滑到了波士顿大学桥，他这几周住在附近的旅馆里，有个交通工具上课可以避免迟到，毕竟滑板比打车快多了，鉴于剑桥每天早上的交通状况。

到达桥边已经是十点了，但显然兄弟会的负责人还没有出现。保罗百无聊赖地做在桥的栏杆上晃着腿。十分钟后，一辆黑色宾利停在了桥边，克里斯的从副驾驶座走了下来，保罗隐约看见驾驶座上的人是那个黑黝黝的蓬蓬头。

克里斯今天穿得很正经——比初次见面时正经多了——他穿了一件黑色衬衣，西装裤和短靴，甚至还带了一副钻石耳钉，手腕上是一块镶满钻石的表，在黑夜中依然能把保罗贫穷的双眼闪瞎。克里斯看上去心情不错，拍了拍保罗的肩膀：“晚上好，阿根廷男孩。”随后他注意到了夹在保罗两腿之间的滑板：“哦，这是什么？”

保罗举起了滑板：“我的交通工具。”

“这可不行。”克里斯轻笑了一声，把滑板从保罗手中接过去，随手扔在了身后的车里：“没有工具，我们说好的。”

保罗一阵肉痛，那滑板是限量蝙蝠侠款，花了他不少钱。似乎看穿了他的心思，克里斯冲保罗眨了眨眼：“不用担心，男孩，结束后我会还给你的。”

“那么寒暄到此为止。你已经对今天晚上的考验准备好了吧？”克里斯笑着问，在保罗点头后接着说下去：“我想你一定知道明天早晨有一场重要的比赛。”克里斯踩了踩脚下的桥面：“就在这下方，查尔斯河赛艇比赛。我们学校会和其它五十个大学的赛艇队竞技。当然，取得胜利是赛艇队员的事情，鉴于他们过去几年的表现，我也不指望今年能划出什么好成绩。但即使我们学校没有夺冠希望，也不能让隔壁的那些家伙好过。”

保罗立刻斗志昂扬喊道：“Beats MIT！”

克里斯满意地点点头。勾了勾手指，身后的宾利车窗里立刻有人递出了一个黑色油漆桶，桶里插着一把刷子。“你今天的测试，在不被抓到的情况下，给我们老邻居的那单调的小船上画点花儿。”

保罗紧张地盯着那个油漆桶。擅闯船坞被抓，肯定会留下记录，搞不好甚至被退学。但是……保罗看着克里斯，克里斯也看着他，那双棕色的眼睛似乎在挑衅，又似乎在鼓励。想得到这个男人的认可，这是保罗脑海里第一个冒出来的念头。他上前一把接过了油漆桶：“我去。”

克里斯吹了声口哨，转身回到了车内：“Good luck, my boy.”

 

深夜潜入波士顿大学船坞不是一件容易的事情，尤其是在赛艇比赛前一天晚上，为了防止学生闹事，正门外多了两个保安看守。保罗躲在街对面的路灯后面探头探脑观望了一阵子，那两个保安正搬着板凳坐在大门口聊天抽烟，看样子不打算离开。从正门进去显然会被发现，保罗思考了一阵，把目光投到了不远处的河边。船坞的后门开在查尔斯河上，如果从岸上游到甲板，可以绕过安保人员潜入后门。

在河边的树丛里脱衣服的时候，保罗忍不住嘀咕：没想到米拉莱姆那乌鸦嘴一语成谶，最后还是得下水。保罗脱得只剩下一条内裤，走到水边伸脚试了试水温。即使还没到深秋，午夜的查尔斯河依然冻得保罗一哆嗦。他把油漆桶和笔刷咬在嘴里，衣服鞋子顶在头上，慢慢走下水。直到身体适应水温后，保罗开始向船坞甲板游去（以一种头露在水面上的狗刨式）。

好在从岸边游到船坞只有十多米，保罗很快上岸，甩了甩身上的水，重新穿上衣服。然后蹑手蹑脚地走到船坞后门。他曾经在电影里看到过一种开锁的方式。保罗把油漆桶的铁丝拉环拆下来，拧成弯曲状，然后插入锁孔中轻轻拨动。黑暗中，只听见轻微的咔哒一声，锁开了。

保罗深吸一口气，悄悄推开了铁门，月光洒进了偌大的船坞仓库，明天比赛用的五十艘赛艇整整齐齐地摆放在架子上。保罗无声地穿行在船架之间，打开手机电筒寻找那艘印着劳动者和学者校徽的赛艇。几分钟后，他在角落的架子上发现了目标。

保罗小心翼翼地把笔刷沾上油漆，开始在白色的船身上刷字。他的手控制不住地颤抖，既紧张又兴奋，刷上去的字母也歪歪扭扭。“如果我被抓住了，消息会传到阿根廷去吗？”因为精神高度紧张，保罗控制不住地开小差来转移注意力。

当刷完最后一个字母时，保罗长舒一口气，准备收拾东西撤离。就在这时，身后的正门突然传来响动，似乎有人正在从外面试图打开门，保罗的心跳急剧加速：被发现了？！他大脑一片冰凉，后背冒出冷汗，同时脑子里飞速地思考着对策。保罗急忙收好工具，然后躲到了架子后面。就在他潜入阴影后一秒，大门被打开了，那两个保安走了进来。

保罗大气都不敢出，蹲在架子后仔细听着动静。

“我刚刚听到里面有什么声音。”一个保安拿着手电筒四下照射着。

另一个保安则不以为然：“是松鼠跑进来了吧。”

突然，第一个人看见了虚掩着的后门，骂了一声：“shit，有人从后门溜进来了！”

保罗知道藏不住了，他必须尽快跑出去，否则就是扭送警察局的下场。他屏息凝神，等待两个保安走向后门检查情况，趁着这个瞬间，保罗猛地从架子后窜出，跑向敞开着的前门，冲了出去，身后传来保安们惊怒的喊声。保罗没有空理会这些，他随手把油漆桶和笔刷扔进了路边的垃圾桶，然后开始撒腿狂奔。

短腿的保罗这辈子都没有跑这么快过。他觉得自己像在玩神庙逃亡，只知道向前跑，左拐，右拐，跳跃。但身后的追击声越来越近，体力渐渐耗尽的保罗痛苦地闭上眼，难道到此为止了吗？

突然，路边跑出来一个人，一把抓住保罗的手腕带着他向前跑。对方强有力的步伐将保罗又与身后的保安拉开了距离。在黑暗中保罗勉强看清了身前人的侧脸：“克里斯？”

克里斯没有说话，继续强硬地拽着保罗奔跑，并在前方的岔路口右拐，跑上了哈佛桥。跑到桥中间段时，克里斯突然推了一把保罗：“下去。”

“什么？”保罗没有反应过来，然后就看见克里斯长腿一伸跨过护栏，站在了桥的外侧。保罗还没想明白他想做什么，跳河吗？但身后保安的叫喊声越来越近，保罗一咬牙也翻过护栏，然后被克里斯拉着向下攀爬。两个人就这么吊在了桥的外侧，脚下就是滔滔河水，光凭着手臂力量抓住桥面。一想到掉下去可能会被河水直接冲去马萨诸塞湾，保罗只能使出全身力气拼命抓牢。

追击的脚步声来到了头顶，两人屏息凝神，聆听着动静。保安似乎以为他们接着往前跑了，继续向南追去。直到脚步声远离消失，克里斯才一个引体向上爬上了护栏，同时拉住保罗的胳膊将他也拽上来。保罗觉得自己的灵魂快飞出体外了，整个人像考拉一样缠在克里斯身上瑟瑟发抖，脸也埋在对方的肩膀上。恍惚间仿佛听见克里斯在耳边无奈的轻笑，然后他就被放在了地面上。保罗的脚就像煮烂的意大利面条一样软，直接瘫倒在桥面上，看着布满云层的夜空喘气。过了一会儿，视线中探出了克里斯的脸，对方带着笑意低头望着翻白眼的保罗：“不行啦，我的男孩？”

保罗勉强点了点头：“这是我人生中最刺激的一天了。”

两人一个站着低头，一个躺着仰头，就这么对望着。一阵静默后，克里斯先憋不住笑了出来，保罗也开始哈哈大笑。他们一直笑一直笑着，夜空下河流上回荡着放肆的笑声，仿佛他们刚刚合成了121号元素，证明了贝赫和斯维讷通-戴尔猜想，观测到了来自1.11亿光年外的Oumuamua，而不是仅仅在对手学校的赛艇上涂鸦。直到马塞洛把车停在了他们身后，推开后座的门无奈地看着这两个大龄儿童，招呼他们上车。

 

马塞洛把保罗送回了喜来登。

“你通过这次考验了，阿根廷男孩。”道别时，克里斯按下车窗，对车外的保罗说：“下次再见。”

保罗点了点头。随后克里斯关上车窗，宾利扬尘而去。保罗有些不舍地看着他们驶远，然后招手又拦了一辆出租车，报上费德里科的住宿地址，那四个家伙肯定半夜没睡都在等他的消息。

 

tbc

 

 

补充一下设定。

保罗·迪巴拉：大一。艺术及建筑史。

罗德里戈·本坦库尔：大一。计算机科学。

诺奥·坎塞洛：大一。天体物理学。

费德里科·贝纳德斯基：大一。生物医学工程。

米拉莱姆·皮亚尼奇：大一。人类进化生物学。

小迪是一群理科生中唯一的花。


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 03

 

“你说接下来会是什么？”保罗紧张地看着四个朋友。每个人手上都拿着一杯草莓味shake，刚刚从保罗那儿敲诈来的。

“在雪地里站在约翰哈佛像前，问他那座雕像的三个谎言是什么，如果答错了就脱裤子。”费德里科抢先回答。

“这是保留节目了。”诺奥翻了个白眼：“而且连我奶奶都知道那三个谎言是什么。”

“你奶奶怎么什么都知道，诺奥。”

罗德里戈发言：“穿女装上街！带妮琪米娜同款假发和金卡戴珊同款假屁股！”

“这个我想看——”四人同时做出打鼓的动作。保罗气的想收回他的草莓shake。

“你们安静一点。”下铺有人不满地敲了敲床板，费德里科探出脑袋冲下面喊：“抱歉表哥，我们就是有些激动。”

下铺正在看《莫尔格街凶杀案》的研究生表哥马里奥·曼朱基奇白了他一眼：“自从你搬进我公寓后就没好过，我当初就不应该答应你母亲的请求，让你过来蹭吃蹭住。还有，你们五个人加起来快有半吨了，赶紧下来，我的床要被压塌了。”说着就从下铺爬起来，准备赶人。

费德里科试图挣扎：“别啊表哥，我们几个都是灵敏瘦小型，你四舍五入也不能这么算重量吧——”话音未落，五个人都感到一阵自由落体般的下坠，一声巨响中，上铺的床板就像电梯一般掉下砸在下铺。

一阵静默中六个人大眼瞪小眼，相对两无言。直到费德里科大喊一声：“跑啊！！！”五个人作鸟兽状散，丝毫不理会身后马里奥的怒吼。

“完了。”费德里科边跑边愁眉苦脸地对保罗说：“这下我要几天不能回家了。能让我去你的旅馆避会儿吗？”

保罗想开口说什么，费德里科就被身后飞来的《莫尔格街凶杀案》砸中了脑袋，当场捂头倒地。

 

第二天，还没有等到下一轮考验的通知，保罗就接到了克里斯的电话。当时他正在上穆里尼奥教授的古希腊文学鉴赏课，一阵突兀的铃声从牛仔裤口袋中传出。保罗立刻掐断了来电，但还是被讲台上的穆里尼奥狠狠瞪了一眼。这个不苟言笑的教授恨透了有人打搅他的课堂。

下课后保罗打开手机，屏幕上是一个未知号码。保罗打了回去：“你好？”

“你刚刚在上课？”

手机中传来熟悉的声音，保罗立刻认了出来：“克里斯！”

对方笑了一下，笑得保罗心里痒痒的。“是的，男孩。想联系你可真不容易。”

“我，我……”保罗试图解释，不过克里斯显然没兴趣听这个。

“你还住在喜来登吗？”

“是！”保罗想到这个就肉痛，他这两个月来不多的生活费80%都付给酒店，如果克里斯再不接纳他，保罗可能真的要去地铁口发圣经了。

“回去收拾一下你的行李，卡里姆下午会来接你。”

“接我？”保罗跟不上节奏：“去哪里？”

“来和我们一起住。”说完克里斯就挂断了电话。保罗看着手机怔了，下一秒突然在人来人往的走廊里一蹦五英尺高：“耶！！！”然后在众人诧异的目光中哼着‘happy’蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了。

 

卡里姆其实是一个很热情的法国人。因为初次见面就被对方灌酒的缘故，保罗对他的印象不是很好，但是当卡里姆一个人就把四个大箱子全扛进屋里去后，保罗看向他的目光中只剩下崇拜和敬佩。

保罗被分配到的房间位于一楼西南角。房间面积不大，勉强放得下一张上下铺床，一个衣柜和一套桌椅。保罗拉开了窗帘，发现窗外就是邻居家的篱笆，什么风景都看不到。

“没有可以看见河的房间了吗？”保罗失望地嘟哝。

卡里姆在身后听见了，过来把窗帘拉上：“二楼的河景房是三年级以上学长的特权，你们大一的只能睡这种房间。”

保罗抗议：“但是克里斯的房间也看不见查尔斯河。”

卡里姆翻了个白眼：“克里斯住的是整幢房子里唯一带独立卫浴的房间。”

“……”

卡里姆帮保罗安顿好行李后就离开了。出门前他关照了一句：“对了。你的室友是个哥伦比亚人，希望你们南美男孩相处愉快。”

待他走后，保罗激动地爬上上铺滚了几圈，然后整个床架开始嘎吱嘎吱晃动，保罗立刻溜下了地。

 

直到晚上，保罗的室友才回到房间。在那之前，保罗已经把整个房子转了个遍。大多数兄弟会的人下午都不在家，保罗在客厅里东瞧瞧西看看，还时不时往二楼瞄一眼：克里斯他现在在楼上吗？

因为费德里科去医院检查头皮擦伤（他为此还忍痛剃了个板寸），诺奥最近找了个物理实验室打杂，罗德里戈要通宵写project，米拉莱姆开车去纽黑文找他的表哥玩耍，今天五人组难得没有一起聚晚餐。保罗出门在chipotle买了个墨西哥卷带回家吃。刚进房间，保罗就发现下铺躺着一个人。对方显然也注意到了开门声，把手上的switch放下，坐起来打招呼：“嗨，你就是我的新室友吗？”

“额，嗯，我想是的。”保罗有点手足无措，他左手拿着一个巨大的墨西哥卷，右手拿着大杯代糖百事。犹豫再三，他把墨西哥卷塞进口袋，然后握住了对方伸过来的手使劲摇晃几下。

“我叫哈梅斯·罗德里格斯。大一。”室友是一个很热情的男孩，笑起来眼睛里仿佛有星星。

“保罗·迪巴拉。也是大一。”保罗也露出一个大大的笑容。

哈梅斯坐回了下铺，捡起他的switch接着玩，随口问道：“你今天去看赛艇比赛了吗？”

保罗立刻紧张起来，夸张地摇头：“没有，我今天都在忙着搬家。”而且他也不敢去现场观看，害怕被那两个保安认出来。

“今年的冠军是康奈尔。不过围观的人实在太多，我看了几眼就走了。”哈梅斯突然想到什么，笑了一下：“不过现场倒是发生了件有趣的事情。”

“什么事情？”保罗后背开始冒出冷汗。除了四个狐朋狗友和克里斯、马塞洛，应该谁也不知道昨天晚上他干了什么。

“MIT的赛艇被人刷了字。他们的队员很恼火，开赛前一分钟还在试图把油漆洗掉，不过显然没什么用，他们只能划着那条船招摇过市，事后采访时那个队长看上去快气坏了。”哈梅斯笑着说:“我打赌是我们学校哪个小机灵鬼干的。”

保罗的腿又开始像煮烂的意大利面一般发软了，他猛吸了一口可乐试图掩盖紧张：“哦，那赛艇上写了什么？”

“Massive Insulin Taker，Insulin还拼错了，哈哈哈哈。”

“我没有！”保罗愤怒把可乐杯子拍在桌上：“那是因为我刷字的时候手一直在抖，所以刷成了连笔！”

一片死寂。

“啊……”哈梅斯张了张嘴。

“……”保罗闭上眼睛为自己的智商默默流泪。

 

早上八点，保罗迷迷糊糊地蒙着被子睡觉，突然感觉有人在揉自己的头发，保罗挥舞了几下胳膊醒了，一睁眼就看见克里斯那张放大的脸在十厘米之外。“啊！”保罗一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来。

克里斯看上去刚从外面晨跑回来，身上穿着运动外套和短裤，下面套着黑色的leggings，耳朵里塞着airpod，一脸神清气爽地打招呼：“早上好，男孩。”

保罗急忙把嘴角的口水擦掉：“早，克里斯。”

“你今天下午有课吗？”

“没……我中午就下课了。”迪巴拉不知道克里斯想做什么，老实回答。

“很好。下午两点半你和哈梅斯会来到Emerson Hall一楼的大教室，你们的下一个考验是在上课中的课堂讲台上唱歌。”

“什么？！”迪巴拉立刻被吓醒了。然后看到克里斯的身后还站着同样一脸震惊的哈梅斯。

克里斯转了转眼珠，脸上摆满了看没见过世面的小屁孩的表情：“你们的第三轮考验：闯进一个正在上课的教室，在教授和所有学生的眼皮下唱歌。歌曲你们自己定。不准迟到。”说完捏了一下保罗的脸：“男孩，你可是在哈佛开演唱会，记得打扮得漂亮一点。”然后在呆若木鸡的两人注视下飘然离开。

保罗又想哭了，他明明不是个泪腺发达的孩子。但在看到哈梅斯的表情后，保罗的眼泪被硬生生地憋了回去。哥伦比亚人正怒火中烧地瞪着保罗，仿佛要把他脸上刚刚被克里斯捏过的那层皮扒下来：

“为什么克里斯只摸了你的脸！！！”

——这是重点吗？！

 

保罗不知道怎么打扮才能算漂亮一点。他很少注意穿衣的细节，但从小到大一直有人夸他可爱。最后保罗从箱子底部翻到了出门前父亲硬塞进去的定制西装，虽然父亲的本意是让他在求职的时候穿，但保罗觉得自己穿西装显得特别精神。

哈梅斯躺在下铺戴着耳机选歌（保罗觉得毫无必要，反正唱不到五句就会被赶出去)，无意间抬头瞥了一眼在镜子前穿西装的保罗，愣住了：“你为什么要穿成这样？”

保罗一边扣着那个麻烦的蝴蝶结领结一边回答：“因为克里斯要我打扮的漂亮一点。”

哈梅斯皱着眉头看保罗折腾，突然想到了什么跑出去，过一会拿了两条领带回来：“把这个系上。”

保罗看着对方递过来的那条荧光绿领带，一头雾水：“这是什么？”

“我们兄弟会的幸运领带，据说是当年的会长从艾伦金斯堡和杰克凯鲁亚克身上扒下来的。”哈梅斯一边给自己系上荧光粉的领带一边解释：“穿上这个领带出门，你会有嗑嗨了一般的勇气和如泉涌的灵感——克里斯这么对我说的。”

保罗低头看着脖子上的荧光绿领带，越看越丑：“我觉得他是在耍你。”

“咦？”哈梅斯眨巴着无辜的大眼睛。

 

最后保罗还是系着幸运领带出门了，也许艾伦金斯堡的鬼魂真的能在哥伦比亚大学隔空发功。下午两点半，他和哈梅斯准时聚集在了Emerson Hall门口。

“到时间了。”哈梅斯看了一下手机。

保罗愁眉苦脸地抱着路灯柱子：“你先上好不好。”

“怕什么，一起啊。”哈梅斯懒得和他客气，直接一把揽过保罗往门里走。他们站在讲堂大门外，隐约可以听见教授在上课的声音，有点耳熟。保罗已经抖成了风中落叶，哈梅斯深吸一口气，猛地踢开了门。

“砰——”大门摔在了墙壁上发出巨响，整个教室几百号人齐刷刷地回头看向这两位不速之客。

有生以来第一次，保罗发现自己竟然患有人群恐惧症。但是容不得他打退堂鼓，哈梅斯就从背后猝不及防地推了一把，保罗刹不住车一路踉跄着跑下阶梯教室，最后撞在了高一阶的讲台前。当保罗站稳抬起头时，他正对上了穆里尼奥那双快瞪出眼眶的眼睛。

操操操操操——

为什么这节课的教授是穆里尼奥？！保罗内心发出了惊天动地的悲鸣。他看到黑板上写着维吉尔和《牧歌》的笔记，才意识到这是穆里尼奥在教的另外一门古罗马文学鉴赏课。然而不等保罗掉头就跑，跟上来的哈梅斯已经一个箭步跨上了讲台，在所有人（包括穆里尼奥）都没反应过来时，扶着这位葡萄牙教授的肩膀，半推半赶地把对方按到了一边的折叠椅上：“教授您先休息一会儿，来，这边坐。”回头冲保罗使了个眼色。

保罗痛苦地闭上眼，横竖都是完蛋，拼了！于是一条腿搁上了讲台，然后保罗才发现以自己的腿长是跨不上讲台的，只能撅着屁股费劲地爬了上去。

按照事先排练好的，保罗站在了哈梅斯的身边，清了清嗓子准备唱歌。就在望向台下的时候，保罗突然看见了那张熟悉的脸。克里斯坐在教室正中间的位置，正在努力憋笑。当保罗的视线和那双带着笑意的蜜糖色眼睛对上时，阿根廷男孩脑子里瞬间一片空白。他张了张嘴，却忘记歌词了。讲台似乎在这一瞬间变成了舞台，周围的一切都是黑暗中的背景，只有两束舞台灯光从上方照射下来笼罩住他和克里斯，其他一切都黯然失色。

当然这一切都是保罗脑内的幻想。事实上克里斯坐在马塞洛和卡里姆中间，那两个人已经笑得瘫痪在座位上。其他学生也是神态各异地看着好戏，甚至有人掏出手机开始拍摄。

直到哈梅斯狠狠地捏了一把保罗的胳膊，他才回过神来，开始用紧张而跑调的声音唱：

“Tú tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
你 你是磁石而我是金属  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
我一步步接近 盘算着如何出招  
Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso  
光是想想 我的脉搏就狂跳  
Ya ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
现在 现在这感觉非比寻常  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
我的所有感官都饥渴万分  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro  
但这事儿着急不得  
Despacito  
慢慢地来

……”

保罗一眨不眨地盯着克里斯，就算唱出来的没有一个音符在调子上也浑然不觉。克里斯也在看着他，保罗读不懂对方那带笑的眼睛中的感情。他想走得更近一些，看得更清楚一些。他想要对克里斯说……

然而旖旎的幻想下一秒就被后脑猛烈的撞击敲碎，保罗捂着脑袋回过头，就看见穆里尼奥举着一个巨大的东西向他砸来，脸上的表情仿佛真的要杀了保罗。哈梅斯眼疾手快地抓住保罗的幸运领带，把他拽着弯下腰，凶器擦着保罗的头发飞了过去。两人一前一后跳下讲台，像受惊的兔子般一溜烟地跑出教室，不见踪影。

虽然那天保罗和哈梅斯在讲台上只唱了五句歌词，然后就被穆里尼奥挥舞着折叠椅赶出了教室。但是没有人受伤，没有人被抓，回到家后卡利姆还特地为他们的壮举办了一个party，保罗和哈梅斯一下子成为了兄弟会的焦点，被抓去灌酒直至深夜。最后保罗晕乎乎地在客厅沙发上睡着了，迷迷糊糊间似乎有人给他盖了条毯子。总之一切都很完美。

除了保罗古希腊文学鉴赏课的成绩，其它都皆大欢喜。

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 04

 

结果那场在罗马文学鉴赏课上的闹剧被人拍摄下来放上了Youtube。

第二天保罗在星巴克排队买咖啡时总觉得周围的人都在偷瞄他。好吧，其实他们在正大光明地打量着保罗，身后的两个女生已经掏出手机准备偷拍他了。保罗一头雾水不明白发生了什么，下一秒有人从背后狠狠地敲了一下保罗的后脑勺，就是昨天被穆里尼奥的折叠椅重伤的那块地方。保罗发出一声惨叫，转头就看见久违的四张脸带着不怀好意的笑容望着他。

“嗨，Despacito男孩。”费德里科揽住保罗的左肩膀。

“和我合个影吧，大明星。”米拉莱姆搂住保罗的右肩膀，顺便举起手机来了张丑绝人寰的三人自拍。

保罗快被这交叉的两条胳膊勒断气了，他向下一蹲溜出包夹，还未站稳就被罗德里戈架住了：“哥们，真是不能小看你，穆里尼奥的课都敢搅局？”

诺奥掏出手机塞给一个路人女生：“不好意思，能帮我们五个人合张影吗？”然后快速站回去，四人前后左右夹击把保罗团团围住。

“三，二，一——May the force be with you！”

保罗哭笑不得地看着诺奥手机里那张傻到爆炸的合照，其余四人竖起大拇指笑成四朵太阳花，被围在中间的保罗的脸又黑又臭。他再也受不了这四个傻瓜，掉头就走，连刚做好的咖啡都忘了拿。四个人赶忙追上去。

“保罗，你在我们学校出名了，有人把你们唱歌的视频发到了网上。”米拉莱姆指着手机屏幕上那快破十万的视频点击量，兴高采烈地说：“老实说你的唱功有点对不起点击量。”

“你知道我在Facebook上看见别人转发你的照片问这是谁时，那种快笑尿的感觉吗？”罗德里戈看上去也很高兴：“我评论说：‘嗨，这个阿根廷小甜心是我哥们’，然后八小时内收到了500个好友申请，真是疯了！80%申请者都是女生，剩下的20%在问你对男人感兴趣吗？”

耳边叽叽喳喳的声音吵得人头大，保罗忍无可忍，突然停下脚步回头大吼：“都闭嘴！”

站在正后方什么都没来得及说的罗德里戈眨巴着眼睛一脸惊恐。

保罗叹了口气，环视一圈四人：“我不关心什么点击率，或者加好友申请，或者其它所有所有的事情。我现在有更重要的事情要说，去找个安静点的地方吧。”

 

最后他们去了米拉莱姆推荐的酒吧。好在是白天，酒吧里没什么人。唯一满二十一岁的米拉莱姆点了五杯啤酒，找到角落的位置坐下来，洗耳恭听保罗发言。

“自从和那个兄弟会扯上关系后，我就变得有些不正常了。”保罗痛苦地抓了抓头发，脸上浮现可疑的红晕，看上去就像陷入恋河的少女，既害羞又迷茫，扭扭捏捏地寻求帮助。

难得的，四个人都没说话，仿佛害怕一出声就把保罗好不容易积攒起来的勇气吓跑了。

保罗喝了一大口啤酒，接着说：“每次我看见克里斯就会非常激动，心怦怦直跳。我曾经以为这是因为尊敬，因为他是大四学长而我只是个大一新生，他是兄弟会的会长而我是刚入会的菜鸟。直到昨天，我都以为自己在害怕着克里斯。”

四人对望了一眼。罗德里戈似乎想说什么，立刻被捂住了嘴。

“但是就在昨天，我在教室里看见他时突然意识到，我其实一点都不怕他。”保罗盯着起泡沫的啤酒，暖黄色的灯光从头顶照下，杯中有上浮的小气泡，流淌的光线反射在保罗灰色的眼睛里，像徜徉的查尔斯河水。“我想一直注视着他，而他也在注视着我。我想看见他笑，因为我笑。想被他认可，被他揉脑袋。我不知道怎么回事，明明我们认识不过一个月，见面次数屈指可数，但是每次见到他，当天晚上我都会梦见克里斯……”

一阵沉默。没有人开口，没有人接话，似乎大家都在消化着这突如其来的信息量。

“哇哦——”终于憋不住的米拉莱姆第一个发出怪声。

费德里科看上去有些犹豫：“那我是不是该把那20%的男性好友加回来？”

诺奥若有所思喃喃自语：“其实克里斯他之前有过一个……”

“我们能为你做什么吗，保罗？”费德里科捏了捏阿根廷男孩的肩膀，对方看上去十分茫然，像无助的小狗狗。

米拉莱姆反应最快：“简而言之，你想追克里斯对吧？”

话题又回到了男生喜欢的环节，只不过这次帮哥们追的对象性别换了，但总体来说没什么区别。

保罗害羞地点了点头。

“首先克里斯是个男的，你也是个男的，虽然克里斯看上去不太直，不过你还是做好心理准备他只是一个爱修眉涂指甲喷香水的直男——”话没说完，米拉莱姆的左脸就吃了一记保罗的侧勾拳。

“克里斯爱漂亮有问题吗！”保罗气得脸都鼓起来了。

罗德里戈连忙把两人分开：“没有没有，克里斯天下第一。下一个问题。你现在还没有足够的魅力吸引到他，让克里斯对你也产生感情。”

“他是兄弟会长。”保罗愁眉苦脸地趴了下去，摊在桌子上：“过去三年他肯定阅过帅哥美女无数，我就是那个不起眼的小韭菜，歪打正着被招进来蹭个床位，完全没竞争力。”

“这不是什么问题。”诺奥面无表情地拨弄着保罗头顶翘起来的几根头发：“相信我，如果你大胆告白，克里斯接受的概率是50%。”

保罗一个翻滚立起来：“那么高？！”

另外三人忍不住斜眼：“被拒绝的概率也有50%。还有你怎么知道这个确切数字的，诺奥？”

作为在场唯一的葡萄牙人老乡，诺奥神气地挺直了腰板：“他曾经拒绝过一个英国男生的告白，后来又和一个巴西男生在一起了，所以是50%的成功率。”

 

保罗在兄弟会的前半个月就在鸡飞狗跳中度过了。虽然从诺奥那里得到了劲爆的消息，紧接着的一波期中考试就让保罗忙得不可开交，几乎睡在图书馆里。直到所有科目的第一轮期中考全部结束，保罗才闲下来，然后才意识到已经有十天没有见到克里斯了。虽然他们住在一个房子里，但保罗这十天总是七点出门，凌晨三点回来睡觉。

不知道克里斯是不是也在忙考试呢？保罗坐在沙发上抱着膝盖无聊地看着电视。突然，一只手从背后伸过来拿走遥控器，把电视屏幕关了。

保罗错愕地回头，就看见克里斯俯下身子靠在沙发背上，笑着凑近保罗的脸：“男孩，好久不见。”

克里斯的脸凑得太近了，保罗甚至能数清楚对方的睫毛。阿根廷男孩的大脑一片空白，只能呆呆地打招呼：“嗨，克里斯……”

葡萄牙人轻笑一声，然后说：“我想是时候给你最后一个考验，如果你通过，就是我们正式的一员了。”

保罗机械地点点头。

克里斯凑近保罗的右耳，说话时温热的吐息挠得保罗耳尖痒痒的。

“后天是万圣节，我们会办一个派对。把你喜欢的女孩叫过来，和她告白。如果她接受了，那你最后的考验就过关。”

说完，克里斯就走开了，留下保罗一个人呆若木鸡地坐在沙发上。

 

随着后院的枫树掉光最后一片叶子，保罗入学已满三个月。今晚的万圣节派对上酒精和女孩是必不可少的。一周前房子就被装饰成鬼屋的外观，保罗每天回家都必须绕开那些麻烦的毛线蜘蛛网。pre party晚上八点开始，卡利姆他们找了一个姐妹会来联谊，此时屋内人头攒动，本就不大的客厅里挤了几十个人，还要腾出一块地方给dj打碟。

保罗艰难地挤过人群，在角落里找到缩成一团的四个人。“你们躲在这里做什么！出去社交啊！不是一直要我带你们来看女生吗！”保罗看着怂怂的同伴们，恨铁不成钢：“你们难道一辈子都想当nerd不成？！”

“我们五个人里脱单难度最大的是你，保罗。”费德里科忍不住插嘴，他说话含含糊糊的，为了防止嘴里的假牙掉下。对了，今天意大利人的装扮是德古拉伯爵。

狼人诺奥，哈利波特米拉莱姆和小红帽罗德里戈不约而同地点了点头。

保罗气结，不再理会这四个损友。他今天的打扮是僵尸，保罗非常敬业地把全身上下缠满了绷带（这花了他五个小时），并让费德里科帮他用小别针固定住绷带，防止在走路时脱落下来。要知道，保罗的绷带下除了一条内裤什么都没穿。小僵尸在客厅里左顾右盼，没有看见克里斯的影子。今天一整天保罗都没有看见他，不知道葡萄牙人去了哪里。他今天准备做一件重大事情，为此阿根廷男孩紧张得整晚没睡好。

找不到目标的保罗只能晃悠到吧台边，开始找啤酒喝。

 

克里斯心情很糟糕。不仅仅是因为他上课时违规停车收到了一张300刀的罚单，还有他的罗马文学鉴赏课教授，何塞·god damn·穆里尼奥，因为先前课上的闹剧勃然大怒。他坚信那两个男孩是被班上的内鬼引来捣乱，愤怒地布置给全班一篇30页的文学解析paper，两周内交，今晚是最后的deadline。为了赶这篇paper，克里斯在图书馆呆到了十点半才写完回家。真是搬起石头砸自己的脚，克里斯愤恨地把车停进车库，随手撕掉了车窗上的罚单，揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。

回到房子时已经快到十一点，从屋内五光十色的炫彩灯光来看，派对正在高潮处。克里斯郁闷地照了照后视镜内自己的脸，今天他什么打扮都没准备，朴素得惊人。

克里斯一进屋就被喝得醉醺醺的卡利姆逮个正着，法国人左右手各揽着一个女孩，让克里斯选。克里斯没心情陪他闹，匆匆打发了几句就准备上楼睡觉。在经过客厅时克里斯突然被人拽住了胳膊，还没看清对方的脸就被一路拖到门外。砰地一声，大门在身后关上，喧嚣被隔绝在屋内，院子里黑洞洞静悄悄的。克里斯才看清拽走自己的人是一个冻得瑟瑟发抖的僵尸。

“……保罗？”克里斯有些不确定地叫出对方的名字，然后就看到绷带后的那双大眼睛闪闪发光，像小狗一样不停地点头。

保罗全身都在抖，不仅仅是因为波士顿接近零度的室外气温下他只缠了几根绷带，更因为他现在紧张得快窒息了。

克里斯想起了什么，笑道：“找我有什么事？不是让你把喜欢的女孩带过来吗？她人呢？”

保罗就在等这个时机。他事先背好了一大串浪漫的告白台词，但此时此刻大脑却仿佛卡壳了一般，一句都想不起来。“我……嗯……呃……”保罗下意识地拽住身上的绷带捏紧，一句话都憋不出来。

眼看着克里斯的脸色越来越不耐烦，保罗空白的大脑里只剩下一句话：不能在这里放他走了！

保罗突然伸手捧住克里斯的脸，踮起脚，在黑暗中努力瞄准对方的嘴唇，然后贴了上去。

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 05

 

克里斯的嘴唇好软。

这是保罗的第一个念头。他笨拙地舔舐亲吻着，试图让对方张开嘴。但克里斯冷酷地抿着唇，不为所动。保罗几乎在哀求了，讨好地蹭了蹭克里斯的脸颊祈求回应。

克里斯沉默很久，转过了身。这个动作让保罗的心凉了半截。

“回客厅去吧，外面很冷。”克里斯打开后门，揪着后衣领把保罗塞进去，砰地一声关上了门。

保罗呆呆地看着五光十色的舞池，还没有从被拒绝的打击中反应过来。有人从身后突然搂住保罗的肩，回过头看是费德里科。意大利人已经喝得满脸通红，迷迷糊糊地问：“嘿，你和克克克里斯进展顺利吗？”

保罗眨了眨眼睛，感觉鼻子酸酸的。他一把抱住费德里科，把头埋在意大利人瘦削的脖颈里，用力过大让费德里科险些拿不稳酒瓶。

明白过来发生什么的费德里科安抚地拍了拍保罗扎满绷带的脑袋：“pat pat，别想这个了，我们去喝酒吧。”

等罗德里戈找到吧台边时，只看见一个僵尸埋头在吸血鬼身上哭得一耸一耸的，吧台上横七竖八倒着几个空酒瓶。“喂，他没事吧？”罗德里戈大声问。

费德里科一脸无奈地摊了摊手。

诺奥也凑了过来，好奇地打量着：“这里发生了什么？”

“还能是什么？可怜的保罗被心上人无情地甩了。”费德里科同情地揉揉保罗的毛头。

“果然如此，我刚刚在门外看见克里斯一脸阴沉的样子，就知道搞砸了。”诺奥嘟哝了一句。

听到那个名字时保罗猛地跳了起来，一把推开费德里科，像被打开了机关似的向屋外冲去，留下身后四个人大呼小叫。

 

保罗晕乎乎的。他喝了三瓶啤酒，或者是五瓶，但这不重要，他现在只想找一个没人的地方静一静。今天晚上的发生的一切太失败了，几乎不堪回首，保罗都不知道接下来该如何收场。他一路挤开跳舞的人群，推开后门走了出去。凉爽的夜风扑面而来，让保罗被酒精浸泡得发昏的脑袋稍微清醒了一些。他在黑暗中踉踉跄跄地踩过树枝和落叶，一路走到查尔斯河边。在清冷的月光下，河畔的甲板上似乎坐着一个人。

克里斯就坐在那边。

保罗站在树林的阴影中，呆呆地望着那个背影。克里斯一条腿支起，另一条腿随意地伸下甲板，在河面上晃。月亮透过云层影影绰绰，勾勒出男人清冷而温柔的侧面。保罗突然涌上一股冲动，他想飞奔过去抱住克里斯，大声说出爱意，在甲板上吻住那个男人，如果又一次被拒绝的话就直接跳下河里去，再也别起来了。

但最终保罗什么都没有做。他静悄悄地在树下站了很久，直到夜晚的寒意蔓上，保罗忍不住打了个喷嚏。克里斯立刻被惊动了，回过头看了站在树下的保罗，招了招手，示意男孩坐到身边来。

保罗立刻屁颠屁颠地小跑过去，一屁股坐在克里斯边上。刚刚坐稳，保罗就感觉肩膀上一沉，低头只见克里斯靠在自己身上，一股浓重的酒味扑面而来，他这才意识到男人也喝了不少。克里斯似乎有些不舒服，皱着眉毛闭上眼睛，长而卷翘的睫毛仿佛蝴蝶翅膀微微颤动着。保罗不由自主地伸出手，轻轻碰了一下那眼睫，触感痒痒的有些扎手。克里斯受到惊扰，动了动脖子，把头更深地埋进保罗的肩膀，轻轻呢喃道：“别动，保罗……”声音软软的，似乎在埋怨，又像在撒娇。保罗的心跳得飞快，几乎要蹦出胸膛。就是现在！赶紧说出口！保罗轻轻捧起克里斯的脸颊，强迫他抬起头看向自己。克里斯略微不耐烦地睁开眼，蜜色的眼睛湿漉漉的，只有浓重的醉意和疲倦。保罗深吸一口气，下定决心道：“克里斯，我有话要对你说。”

“嘘——”克里斯竖起食指点在保罗的嘴唇上，摇了摇头示意停下：“安静，男孩。”

不行！保罗突然生出一股倔强，强硬地把克里斯的手指拨开。过了今天，也许再也积攒不起这样的勇气。如果不是此刻，以后再也不会有机会。保罗掰开克里斯的下巴，在对方还没反应过来前，再次用力地吻了下去。

克里斯的嘴里是酒精甜甜的味道。保罗笨拙地尝试着他刚刚从网上查到的技巧，挑开克里斯的舌头，在唇齿间侵略着。克里斯试图挣扎了几下，但保罗用不知哪来的巨大力气死死抱住他，仿佛要将克里斯嵌入怀抱中。

“呜，嗯……”克里斯被吻得几乎喘不过气，软绵绵地捶打着保罗的后背，但根本没用，只能任由对方掠夺着自己的呼吸。

直到保罗觉得差不多亲够了，才放开克里斯的嘴唇。两人都气喘吁吁，大口喘息着静静看向对方。黑暗中克里斯的眼睛湿润而明亮，眼角下泛着动情的红晕。保罗依然紧紧抱住克里斯，男人现在已经瘫软在他怀里，如果重心不稳两人都会翻进河里，保罗可不希望在这个关头掉链子。

“保罗，你知道自己在做什么吗？”等呼吸终于平复时，克里斯沙哑地开口了。

保罗点点头，坚定地说：“我喜欢你，克里斯。我今晚只为你来，你就是我的最后一重考验。”

克里斯轻笑一声：“别说傻话了，如果你喝醉了，就回去……”

保罗直接打断道：“我一直都是认真的。虽然我从未谈过恋爱，但我知道心动是什么感觉。从我第一次见到你的时候，我就被深深地吸引了。克里斯，我遇到你后的每一个夜晚，都会梦见你。每一个白天都在想着你。我一直想告诉你，我喜欢你，我想和你在一起。”

克里斯沉默了，复杂地看着保罗，保罗同样看向他，眼神纯净而坚定。这个男孩是认真的，克里斯内心叹了一口气：“如果我说不呢？”

保罗的泪水立刻涌了上来，模糊了眼前的一切，他咬住下唇哽咽道：“那我会放下你，然后跳进查尔斯河，游到对岸去，这样你就再也看不见我了。”

说完保罗闭上眼睛，任由泪水流下。完了，一切都完了。我为什么不能控制住自己呢？克里斯再也不会和我说话了，保罗难过地想着。突然，他感觉有手指轻轻从脸颊上划过。保罗睁开眼睛，看见克里斯无奈地笑着，为他擦去泪水：“被我拒绝很难受吗？”

“嗯……”保罗点了点头，一脸委屈地看着对方。

“就那么喜欢我吗？”

“嗯！”保罗拼命地点头。

克里斯终于认输，叹了一口气：“去我房间吧，外面好冷。”

 

二楼主卧的布置和上次来时没有任何变化。保罗还记得第一天来这里时，克里斯只穿一条内裤斜靠在床上的样子。也许就是从那一刻开始，保罗心中沉睡十八年的小鹿苏醒了，开始活蹦乱跳。

克里斯弯腰从床边的小酒柜里取出一支威士忌和两个玻璃杯，在放了冰块的杯中各倒了小半杯酒，然后走到保罗面前，递给手足无措的男孩一杯。

保罗紧张地接过酒杯，仰头直接一饮而尽，把空杯子还了回去，眨巴着无辜的大眼睛说：“能再来一杯吗？”

克里斯：“……”

直到三杯威士忌下肚，那种晕乎乎的感觉又找回来了，保罗才放下杯子，借着酒意鼓起勇气看向克里斯。葡萄牙人此刻脸上表情带着三分好笑七分无奈，但在醉醺醺的保罗眼里，那双琥珀色的眼中只有满满得快溢出来的温柔，像杯中流转的威士忌，像窗外徜徉的查尔斯河。

“这是你的第一次吗，男孩？”克里斯抚上保罗的脸颊，触感柔软温热，阿根廷男孩的眼睛湿漉漉的。克里斯的食指轻轻扫过脸颊一路向下，轻轻摩挲着男孩的嘴唇。气氛此刻正好，克里斯想着是时候再来个亲吻进入正题了，他慢慢俯下身，在两人的嘴唇即将贴上时，保罗一个熊抱环住了克里斯的腰，像树獭一样把脸深深地埋进了他的胸肌里。

克里斯：“……”

克里斯拍拍保罗的肩膀让他松开，但男孩丝毫不为所动，还往克里斯的胸肌里蹭了蹭。“保罗？你能先放开我吗，我透不过气了……”克里斯无奈地说。

保罗突然爆发出一股力气，直接把克里斯压进床里，按住对方的肩膀，盯着他一脸认真地说：“今晚你就是我的女孩，克里斯。”

克里斯这才注意到保罗已经醉得不轻，整张脸都红了。克里斯暗叫不妙，他可不想和一个小醉鬼纠缠不清。保罗的力气大得惊人，克里斯几次尝试都没能掰开他的手臂。

“你以后只能属于我，克里斯……”保罗俯下身亲吻克里斯，然而晕晕乎乎间亲歪了，一口咬在克里斯的鼻子上，葡萄牙人痛得大叫一声。保罗听到后更兴奋了，从克里斯的下巴到胸口落下一个个吻。最后终于找到了嘴唇，激烈地啃咬着。

克里斯被亲得措手不及，只能无奈地随保罗折腾。今天晚上发生的事情在他计划之中，又在意料之外。从保罗冒冒失失闯进他的房间那一天起，克里斯就对这个大眼睛小短腿的阿根廷男孩产生了好感。但是男孩就像一头无辜的小鹿，莽撞而懵懂。每当对上那双大眼睛时，克里斯总是无法驾轻就熟地下手。他一点点引导着男孩走向自己，但保罗远比他预想的热情主动。男孩的崇拜和喜爱是那么明显直接，让克里斯有种诱人入陷阱的罪恶感。

在克里斯矛盾犹豫时，男孩已经不顾一切地追了过来，甚至还反客为主。克里斯低下头，看着那个埋在自己胸前的脑袋。保罗正费劲地解开克里斯的扣子，然而颤抖的手指无论如何都无法做到，只能抬头求助。看着那双可怜巴巴的眼睛，克里斯叹了口气。也许这一次是真的栽了吧。他按住了保罗的手，在对方不解的目光中说：“左边床头柜第二个抽屉，戴上再做。”

得到了准许的保罗开心地爬过去翻找，克里斯无奈地看着男孩兴奋的侧脸。算了，栽了就栽了吧。

 

诺奥梦见自己被一头大象的鼻子卷起来高高举到空中，在即将被勒死前，一个巴掌扇到了他的脸上，诺奥立刻醒了。睁眼就看见保罗一脸害羞地蹲在地毯上看着他微笑。视线向下，诺奥才发现自己身上压了三个醉鬼，难怪在梦中他快窒息了。

“你们都给我下去！”诺奥毫不留情地把三个人全部踹下地，然后才看向满脸红晕的保罗：“你现在的笑容看上去非常恶心，让我不想问你昨晚发生了什么。”

保罗没有理会诺奥酸溜溜的嘲讽，一脸幸福地说：“我和克里斯在一起了。”

“哦。”诺奥翻了个白眼，表示对这个结果毫无惊喜，但原本趴在地上呼呼大睡的费德里科突然跳了起来，惊恐大喊：“你泡到克里斯了？！！”

保罗娇羞地示意费德里科声音小一点：“克里斯还在楼上睡觉，你别吵醒他了。”

“上帝啊，我真为你高兴，再也不用看听你每天少女的忧伤念叨了。”米拉莱姆抬了下眼皮，又接着睡过去。

无人倾诉脱单兴奋的保罗只能悻悻地坐在沙发上，像一只被冷落的小狗。诺奥打着哈欠在洗碗池边刷牙，瞥到保罗这幅失落的模样也不想去捧场。这三个月诺奥可被骚扰够了，不仅仅来自保罗。克里斯学长从入学那天开始就隔三差五向诺奥打探消息，对这个阿根廷新生一副势在必得的样子。老实说他们过了整整三个月才搞上，可真是慢得出乎意料。诺奥一边刷牙一边翻了个白眼。

 

后来保罗又在剑桥待了很多很多年。久到罗德里戈去了山景城工作，诺奥在帕萨迪纳继续观测仙女座，米拉莱姆回波黑结婚，费德里戈去尼日尔加入ngo，保罗依然留在剑桥。他在这里完成了本科与博士学位，如果不是穆里尼奥教授在三年前跳槽，也许他们还会成为同事（保罗为此非常庆幸）。每当保罗结束一天的教课，与学生道别后，他都会在讲台后停留一会，凝视着空荡荡的讲堂。仿佛能看见当年的那个男人坐在教室中间的位置，蜜色的双眼满含笑意地看着保罗，对他说：“我的男孩。”

初恋万岁。

 

END


End file.
